Jazz, Danny, and The Ghost Toast
by Clockwork Soul
Summary: Response to a Challenge. Oneshot. Alternate version to how Jazz found out. There will be toast, sibling fluff, and a real-life cereal incident that im surprised I got off the hook from. So be prepared... FOR TOASTY DOOM! BWAHAHA *Cough* ...Sorry.


**A/N: Heh, I saw this challenge by xBlue-Rosex and couldn't resist. The idea just popped into my head, and, well, she _did_ say to make it random. :3 The challenge was as follows:**

_Jazz:_

_A recreation of how Jazz learns Danny's secret._

_Rules:_

_1) She has to figure it out in the most random of ways!_

_Be creative!_

_**Jazz, Danny, and The Ghost Toast**_

A _**Danny Phantom**_Phanfic

By _**Clockwork Soul**_

Jazz Fenton was sleeping peacefully before she woke with a start at around 4:00 A.M., and headed downstairs for a midnight snack, a bad habit she picked up from her father, Jack Fenton, who usually woke up at about 2:00 A.M. for fudge. She made her way downstairs, making hardly any noise, as Danny became a very light-sleeper in the past few months. Even Jack learned soon enough that if you make any sound out of place, Danny would be awake.

She shook herself out of her musings as she neared the bottom of the stairs. She heard a muffled, "Damnit! Get back here you stupid excuse for a breakfast food!" She heard a small thump. _'...Danny?' _It sounded like him, but it had a weird echo to it. Almost ghost-like. She poked her head into the kitchen, only to see Danny _Phantom _fighting what looked like a flying piece of glowing toast. "Beware!" It said. "I am the Ghost Toast! Master of toast and butter and jam!"

"Dude," Phantom said, attempting the grab the toast again, "_No one_ can be master of butter. Its _butter._ A blessing upon mankind." **(A/N: Yeah. Danny just quoted me word for word. And yes, I did actually have a argument with a kid in my class who thought he was the master of butter. Poor delusional nitwits. I tell you, they just keep popping up. Anyways...)**

Finally, after a few more witty banters tossed, Phantom got annoyed and brought out a Fenton Thermos, promptly sucking in the Ghost Toast. "About time, it was sounding like _too _much like 'Boxy for my comfort. I _really _don't need _two _idiots running around." He yawned, glancing at the clock, which read 4:35 A.M., "Dang, that thing kept me up all night. Might as well start getting ready for school." Jazz's eyes widened. Phantom went to _school_? But then what happened next shocked her even more. Two white rings, appeared at his waist, and they split, transforming a tired white-haired, green-eyed specter in a HAZMAT suit, into her black-haired, blue-eyed, equally tired, baby brother, in his pajamas. She was unable to stop the gasp that immediately came to her lips, and it did not get unnoticed by Danny, who whipped around, his eyes glowing a fierce green until he realized who it was, then they became their usual icy-blue, filled with dread and fear.

They stared at each other for a moment, both wide-eyed. "J-Jazz?" He managed to get out, backing away slightly, and into the counter, "Wha-What are you doing up so late?"

She continued to stare before breathing out, "Early morning snack... _Danny_... _You _were Phantom... this whole time? _H-How?_ You.. Your not _dead_... ..Right?" Danny flinched slightly.

"Not... Not entirely dead, anyways..." He looked away. "The accident with the Portal... I wasn't just outside it, and got a little shock... I was _inside _the thing. It electrocuted me, and half-killed me. Made me a half-ghost... A halfa." Suddenly the fearful look was back in his eyes as he looked up at her. "Please Jazz... _Please _don't tell mom and dad... T-The'll flip... Blame themselves... dissect me... reject me..." He looked back down at the floor again, shaking slightly.

"Daniel Fenton." Danny looked up at Jazz, still having those fear-filled eyes. "They will _not _dissect you or reject you. They _love _you." She walked up to him, enveloping him in a hug. "It doesn't matter to _me _that your a half-ghost... And it wont matter to _them_." She looked down at him and smiled, which he returned weakly, wrapping his arms around his sister.

"...Thanks Jazz... Really. You have _no idea _how much that means to me..."

"Anytime 'lil bro."

**(A/N: Now, any part after this, well, except for obvious tweaking to fit it into the story and DP universe, is entirely real and JUST happened to me. And I mean that literally. I just got through helping clean it up. I just replaced Danny with me and Jazz with my mom, who, by the way, surprisingly didn't complain much.)**

"Now," he said, stepping away from her and grinning happily, "_I'm _going to fix me some cereal." And with that, he opened the cabinet and pulled out the super-sized box of Honey Nut Cheerios, which, as he pulled it out, turned out the end he was holding was _not _the end where it was opened, and said end was _not closed,_ so nearly every single Cheerio—which, by the way, was a lot. It _was _a new box—fell to the floor before Danny managed to pull it back up. The two siblings stared at it for a moment, then at themselves, and back to the tiny mountain, before bursting out laughing.

"Well," Danny said, snickering, "I never expected to see Cheerios fall to the floor in such a magnitude." Then he glared, realizing he was probably going to clean this mess up. "I _wonder _who left the box open." They glanced at each other before saying simultaneously, "Dad." They cracked up again.

"You go on and eat, baby brother," Jazz said, smiling warmly and thoroughly shocking the halfa, "I'll clean this mess up."

**(A/N: This is where it veers off what actually happened to poor me... Er.. I mean, that poor cereal.)**

"Thanks Jazz!" He grinned at her. "Maybe I'll actually get to school on time—no, scratch that. Skulker hasn't attacked for a day. Knowing him, he'll show up just to bug me." Jazz decided she didn't want to know, and he turned to fix his Cheerios, adding a not-so-healthy amount of sugar.

"Danny!" She reprimanded. "That's _way _to much sugar." He just grinned at her and began to float upwards, bowl in hand, slowly vanishing from sight as he did so, and now shocking his sister.

"C'mon, Jazz, live a little!" Jazz shook her head. Yep, half-ghost or not, he's still Danny, her baby brother.

**A/N: Whew. That was fun. :D Oh, and as for my DP/HP xOver, I'll update soon, just trying to make this chapter long and good, plus a tiny amount of laziness. :3**

**A/N NUMBAH TWO! :D : Awesome. Seems I can wright decent fluff. /.^ This was a test as well as a challenge. (Yay.) And sorry about that last blip. Forgot to save it before I uploaded it. XD**

**By the way, Pen-name has been changed to Clockwork Soul from Yami-Arisu. :D**


End file.
